


Nothin' Like Radio

by madamguillotine



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Radio, Crack, Gen, Jared is a jerk, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamguillotine/pseuds/madamguillotine
Summary: Prompt: You work for the campus radio station and you keep passively aggressively dedicating songs to me AU
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Nothin' Like Radio

When the song finished, Jared Kleinmen leaned in to the professional microphone

"That was _Willow_ written and performed by Emilie Autumn off the album _Laced/Unlaced_. Thank you, Alana, for that request! And for the _other_ five of you listening on this Saturday night, Alana is a friend of mine from high school. Please call in your requests to the campus radio! We can't do _this_ show without _your_ requests!"

(Link: [youtube.com/watch?v=Z_37_Mz1Sm4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z_37_Mz1Sm4) )

Alana's had been the first call in twenty minutes so he had begun to play music of his own choosing, until his phone buzzed.

"I know this is a little unorthodox but I got a request _text_ and now would be a good time to remind everyone, that even for those that know me personally, we can only take request calls, _Evan_. And no one like _Fireflies_ by Owl City anyway. Speaking of Evan Hansen, here's _Why AM I Alone_ by The Tiger Lilies off the album _Punch and Judy_!"

(Link: [youtube.com/watch?v=CxTnz-D46a4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CxTnz-D46a4) )

Evan Hansen stared at his radio. He picked up his phone and texted Jared again. He put down his homework and looked at the radio. The song ended and Jared came back on,

"Alright, another text from our _family_ friend, Evan Hansen. Remember the name, ladies so you know who to avoid. In fact, fellas you steer clear too! And Evan I would stop but... _We Used To Be Friends_ by The Dandy Warhols off the album _Welcome to the Monkey House_

(Link: [youtube.com/watch?v=r4iUibbj-7w](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r4iUibbj-7w) )

"During that last break we got _another_ text from our... acquaintance, Evan! Evan, we are _not_ friends! And here's why ladies and gentlemen! It's _Young Liars_ by TV on the Radio, fitting, off the album _Young Liars_.

(Link: [youtube.com/watch?v=edvw2o9byQ8](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=edvw2o9byQ8) )

"Oh, looks like we have our first call for the last, let's see forty minutes." Jared pressed a button on his mixer, "You did it, you're a star. You've made it onto campus radio! Let's hear your nam-"

"It's Zoe Murphy."

"It's my friend, Zoe Murphy, folks! What's your request?"

"I don't have one. Stop ragging on Evan."

Jared paused a moment, "Here's what I think - _Like I Give A Care_ by You Say Party! We Say Die! from Remik's Cube

(Link: [youtube.com/watch?v=kHt3G9TAECM](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kHt3G9TAECM) )

Zoe looked at Evan's little stand-alone radio/CD player. It was round, red, and retro. She frowned at it. She picked up her phone and called the radio station again,

"Hey caller! Your on!"

"Jared, it's Zoe again. That wasn't funny!"

Jared sat silent in the dead air for a moment

" _We Are Having a Hootenanny_ by The Magnetic Fields off _Realism"_

(Link: [youtube.com/watch?v=TSTOPtJX354](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TSTOPtJX354) )

When the song was ended Jared checked his phone and the radio phone. Both were silent

"No word from the campus sore-sports! Well, I guess, I got _two_ people mad at me! I guess... _Misery Loves Company_ by Emilie Autumn off the album _Opheliac_!

(Link: [youtube.com/watch?v=YMkklex2A1g](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YMkklex2A1g) )

After the song played, Jared went back on the air.

"Text from Evan: 'We are not mad'. So you two are together on a Saturday night! That must mean, are you to doing some 'homework'? I better play a _Songs Against Sex_ by Neutral Milk Hotel off _On Avery Island_.

(Link: [youtube.com/watch?v=u84f2wdl6f4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u84f2wdl6f4) )

"And a call from Zoe, kiddos and fuckos alike! You're on the air Miss Murphy!"

"You. Are. Not. Funny. Jared!" she said punctuating each word like it was a full sentence.

"Thanks again for your requests! Inspired by your boyfriend, _Hairy Boyfriend_ by Adam Green from _Jacket Full of Danger_ "

(Link: [youtube.com/watch?v=YhHCaorOsM4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YhHCaorOsM4) Sorry, there is no album version on The Tube)

"Finally! Another text from Evan and!" he read it "Don't be such a _Wet Blanket_ by Metric from the album _Old World Underground, Where Are You Now?_ "

(Link: [youtube.com/watch?v=smFutID1roA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=smFutID1roA) )

"Alright, during that last commercial break we received a call from Zoe once again. She threatened me and because we're all a little afraid of Zoe, we're all on our way back to _Friendship Station_ by Le Tigre off their self titled album!"

(Link: [youtube.com/watch?v=KMEzgG21bhg](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KMEzgG21bhg) )


End file.
